1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle having an engagement and disengagement system in which a male member, namely, an insertion body is inserted in a female member, namely, a buckle body. Particularly, the present invention relates to a buckle for fastening a belt that is generally used for clothes, a bag, a helmet, a baby buggy, sporting goods or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 25 shows a conventional buckle with an engagement and disengagement system in which a pair of insertion legs 21xe2x80x2 of an insertion body 2xe2x80x2 are inserted in a housing 8xe2x80x2 of a buckle body 1xe2x80x2 thereof, which is disclosed in Japanese Design Registration Publication No. 984098. In the buckle, roughened surfaces having uneven faces 5axe2x80x2 are formed on outside surfaces of the insertion legs 21xe2x80x2 so that the insertion legs 21xe2x80x2 of the insertion body 2xe2x80x2 can be easily handled in operation.
Furthermore, FIG. 26 shows another conventional buckle of an engagement and disengagement system in which a pair of insertion legs 21xe2x80x3 of an insertion body 2xe2x80x3 is inserted in a housing 8xe2x80x3 of a buckle body 1xe2x80x3 thereof, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-299030. In this buckle, openings 51xe2x80x3 for operation are formed by cutting out opposite sides of the housing 8xe2x80x3 of the buckle body 1xe2x80x3, while operating portions 4xe2x80x3, from which the openings 51xe2x80x3 are adapted to appear, are provided on outsides of the insertion legs 21xe2x80x3 of the insertion body 2xe2x80x3. The above-mentioned openings 51xe2x80x3 of the housing 8xe2x80x3 are covered by a ring-shaped elastic member such as an elastomer, a rubber or the like to form a covered portion 52xe2x80x3. The engaged insertion legs 21xe2x80x3 are pressed from the outside of the covered portion 52xe2x80x3 so that the engagement can be released.
In the above described buckle shown in FIG. 25, pressing surfaces 5xe2x80x2 of the insertion legs 21xe2x80x3 of the insertion body 2xe2x80x2 are merely formed to be uneven faces 5axe2x80x2. Therefore, this buckle is rigid, harsh to the touch and does not have flexibility. Further, the buckle shown in FIG. 26 involves such a problem that it requires many steps to be manufactured so that the manufacturing cost thereof becomes high.
The present invention has been made taking the foregoing problems into consideration. A main object of the present invention is to provide a buckle with an engagement and disengagement system which has flexible operating portions that are good to the touch so that a smooth engagement and disengagement operation can be realized, which is provided with a soft touch and further which is capable of being manufactured very simply at a low cost.
Furthermore, in addition to the above object of the prevent invention, an object of the present invention is to provide a buckle in which pressing surfaces provided with elastic members for performing the engagement and disengagement operation thereof are respectively formed on a pair of the insertion legs of an insertion body of the buckle, so that the operation of the buckle becomes easy
Still further, in addition to the above object of the prevent invention, an object of the present invention is to provide a buckle in which the pressing surfaces of the elastic members formed on the insertion body are formed so as not to be void of sliding contact with the buckle body, so that abrasion of the elastic members is prevented.
Still further, in addition to the above object of the prevent invention, an object of the present invention is to provide a buckle in which pressing surfaces provided with elastic members for performing the engagement and disengagement operation thereof are formed on side levers disposed at opposite sides of the buckle body or formed on a pressing plate disposed at an upper side thereof, so that the operation of this buckle becomes easy.
Still further, in addition to the above object of the prevent invention, an object of the present invention is to provide a buckle with an engagement and disengagement system in which materials of the buckle body, the insertion body and the elastic member provided on the operating portion are specified so as to bring out an excellent function of a buckle with a good quality.
Still further, in addition to the above object of the prevent invention, an object of the present invention is to provide a colorful buckle with an engagement and disengagement system in which a color of the buckle body and the insertion body is made to be different from a color of the elastic members provided on the operating portions.
Still further, in addition to the above object of the prevent invention, an object of the present invention is to provide a buckle with an engagement and disengagement system in which the touch of the operating portions for performing the engagement and disengagement operation is made to be better and more reliable.
Still further, in addition to the above object of the prevent invention, an object of the present invention is to provide a buckle with an engagement and disengagement system which is produced by means that can simply mold the buckle body, the insertion body and the elastic members so as to have an excellent function and that can mold a colorful buckle.
Still further, in addition to the above object of the prevent invention, an object of the present invention is to provide a buckle with an engagement and disengagement system in which the elastic members are disposed not only on the insertion legs of the insertion body but also on a surface of the buckle body so that the buckle is easily grasped, and the engagement and disengagement operation can be accurately and smoothly performed.
Still further, in addition to the above object of the prevent invention, an object of the present invention is to provide a buckle with an engagement and disengagement system in which the elastic member arranged on a pressing plate formed at the upper side of the buckle body or on the surface of the buckle body is utilized to display a pattern or a logo mark, which is part of the buckle body and whose color is different from that of the elastic member, on a part of the elastic member, so that expansion of sales of the buckle can be expected.
In order to attain the above described objects, according to the present invention, there is provided a buckle of an engagement and disengagement system comprising a buckle body and an insertion body in which the insertion body is inserted into the buckle body. In this buckle, a pressing surface, which is formed on an operating portion for performing an engagement and disengagement operation, may be disposed on the buckle body or may be disposed on the insertion body. An elastic member provided with elasticity is integrally disposed on the pressing surface formed on the operating portion.
Therefore, the pressing surface of the operating portion is flexible and soft to the touch so that it is possible to develop a quality of the buckle and the smooth engagement and disengagement operation is capable of being performed.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, it is preferable that the pressing surface formed on the operating portion for performing the engagement and disengagement operation is formed on an outside surface of each of a pair of insertion legs, which are provided on the insertion body.
Still further, according to the present invention, it is preferable that the pressing surface of the operating portion for performing the engagement and disengagement operation, which is formed on the outside surface of each of the pair of insertion legs of the insertion body, is not formed so as not to be in sliding contact with the buckle body.
Still further, according to the present invention, it is preferable that the pressing surface formed on the operating portion for performing the engagement and disengagement operation is formed on an outside surface of each of side levers, which are provided at opposite sides of the buckle body.
Still further, according to the present invention, it is preferable that the pressing surface formed on the operating portion for performing the engagement and disengagement operation is formed on a surface of a pressing plate, which is disposed at an upper side of the buckle body.
Therefore, the pressing surface of the operating portion, which is provided with the elastic member 6, has a simple structure, so that the buckle is capable of being appropriately and easily applied to buckles with the engagement and disengagement system of various types in common use.
Still further, according to the present invention, it is preferable that the buckle body and the insertion body are molded of thermoplastic resin as material thereof, the elastic member disposed on the pressing surface of the operating portion is made of natural rubber, synthetic rubber or thermoplastic elastomer.
Therefore, a good quality buckle can be produced by effectively using a material, which is ordinarily used, as a material of the buckle.
Still further, according to the present invention, it is preferable that a color of the buckle body and the insertion body is made to be different from a color of the elastic member provided on the pressing surface of the operating portion.
Therefore, it is possible to easily produce a colorful and beautiful buckle, which can be expected to expand sales of the buckle.
Still further, according to the present invention, it is preferable that the elastic member disposed on the pressing surface of the operating portion, which is provided on the buckle body and the insertion body, is projected more than a surface of the operating portion.
Therefore, it is possible to produce a good buckle in which the touch and the feel of the operating portion for performing the engagement and disengagement operation is more excellent.
Still further, according to the present invention, it is preferable that the buckle body or the insertion body and the elastic member disposed on the pressing surface of the operating portion are integrally molded by bicolor molding means or insert molding means.
Therefore, it is possible to mold the buckle body or the insertion body and the elastic member by easily using such molding means in common use, so that a good quality and low-priced buckle is capable of being produced.
Still further, according to the present invention, it is preferable that the elastic member is disposed on the pressing surface of the operating portion of the insertion body or on the pressing surface of the operating portion of the buckle body, and the elastic member is further disposed on a part of the surface of the buckle body.
Therefore, it is possible to easily grasp the housing of the buckle and to smoothly perform the engagement and disengagement operation.
Still further, according to the present invention, it is preferable that a pattern or a logo mark, which is part of the buckle body having a color different from the elastic member, is displayed on part of the elastic member, which is disposed on the pressing plate formed on the surface of the buckle body or which is disposed on the surface of the buckle body.
Therefore, it is possible to effectively use the buckle body and the elastic member and easily display a pattern and a log mark on the buckle, so that the sales expansion of the buckle can be expected.
As a result, the effects of the present invention are very prominent.